


【映an】拟态处理

by alfalfalf



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfalfalf/pseuds/alfalfalf
Summary: *写预警会剧透就没意思了所以不写了，就 反正 有点怪 可能算ntr（？？）
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Kudos: 26





	【映an】拟态处理

*

风扇坏了。

暑气的波动肉眼可见，翻滚侵袭着狭小的空间。在白天，阁楼仅仅依靠薄薄一层的屋顶防晒，现在又失去了风神的护佑，在经历了一整个白天的拷问后，木屋是加了压的酒橡木桶，高热，潮湿，空气有如酒精和熟葡萄渣般地黏糊，糊在房间里两位住民的脸上，叫人喘不上气，每一次吐息都如撬动巨石般沉重。胶板在高温下散发出的黏合剂的气味，人所呼出的水汽的味道，热乎乎的、活人的味道，所有这些被关在这蒸笼里一同发酵。

最怕热的那位早已投敌，ankh浑身赤裸，侧躺在床上，含着一根冰棍，丝毫不顾忌形象地放任自己的本性，完全没了当初连鞋子都不愿脱的那种偏执的领地意识，甚至连内裤都扔到了地上。

床的原主人则是缩在另一头，映司满面通红，一半是因为高温，另一半则是因为同居人过分的行为。一边抱怨着“你觉得热就不能回到自己的沙发上去嘛”、“至少穿上件衣服吧”之类的话，撇着脸不看赤条条、躺得四仰八叉的金发美人。

毕竟单人床实在是太小了，他补充说。

“我拒绝。”毫不意外的答案，“那边一点风都吹不到，你想热死我吗？”

“可是！两个人贴在一起不是会更热吗！”

“那你快变成PuToTyra，像个造冰机一样喷点冷气不就好了。”ankh长腿一伸，踹了映司一脚，“咻咻咻——”

怎么还会模仿空调，映司皱了皱眉，不得不在心里对ankh的心理年龄重新进行了评估。

“凭什么……”映司委屈得缩在墙角，ankh看着他发笑，正准备开口时，一枚枚硬币落下的声音砸进他的耳里——

他一愣，随即露出不怀好意的笑，令青年面红耳赤的真正原因已经被狡猾的greeed察觉了，他甚至没有预料到这件事会给映司带来这么大的刺激。

天气很热，但真正点燃这颗心的则是……

“喂映司。”他嘴角上扬，指针落在不怀好意那一格里，坏心眼模式的ankh上线了。

冰棍已经吃完了，他将光秃秃的棍子扔在地上，舔了舔指尖，吮吸着最后一滴清凉糖水的甜味，期间不忘挑眉看向已经陷入巨大危机的映司。他翻了个身，缓缓爬向在床的另一头的映司。

“真没种啊，只是这种程度的诱惑就受不了了么？”

火野映司的一生丰富多彩，他在山上遇到过泥石流，在丛林里与巨蟒狭路相逢，甚至遇上过火山喷发，泰山崩于前而色不乱的火野映司、担负着拯救世界重任的欧兹今晚却面临着无解的危机。

“你！你要干什么ankh……”

“很想要吧，你。”

该推开吗？该接受吗？该阻止他吗？还是……

持靓行凶者的利爪已经将他牢牢勾住，ankh掐着他的脸，四目相对，慌张之中，映司除了嘟囔着ankh的名字，那只拥有怪力的异形手却纹丝不动。

距离越来越近，秀美的脸散发着威压，逼着映司主动投降，像丧家犬一般，将答案主动填入ankh准备好的格子里。映司犹豫地闭上眼，只剩下最后一秒思考了。

做吗？做吧。

他突然睁开眼，终于下定决心：“an……”

他连名字都没喊完，只见ankh微微一笑，甚至算得上莞尔，他冲着映司眨了眨眼，火野映司的呼吸随即一滞——

（wink）

一颗星星跳出他的右眼，砸进了映司的左胸口。他彻底瘫痪了，现在的映司是一座断了电的城市，交通主干道上发生了连环车祸，未来和明天都是漆黑一片。

“笨——蛋——”

映司的额头上浮现出一个投币口，惊愕之中，完全傻了眼的欧兹只能眼巴巴地看着ankh将硬币投了进去。

映司，浑身赤裸，只着一条花裤衩的映司，下身挺硬，仍然傲人地支起帐篷，他跪立在床上，嘴巴张成O型，双眼无神，整个人都像落上了厚厚的一层灰、褪了两度色。然后他便保持着这个姿势，一动不动地，看着刚刚孵化的鸟系yummy从他的体内爬出，从容不下第三者的狭小单人床上跌落，滚到地板上，发出痛苦的嚎叫……

ankh仍然保持着微笑的表情，看着已经风化的映司，似乎是竭力维持着严肃，只要少一分矜持，就马上会爆发出大笑。

“ankh……”

在躺在地上的yummy的啼哭声中，映司缓缓找回了自我，面无表情地抬起头，看向得寸进尺的贪欲者。

石像醒了。

“ankh，我说过吧，不准用人类制造yummy……”

啊，生气了，真的生气了。

石头人生气了。

可greeed似乎完全没有意识到潜在的危险，ankh再也憋不住了，毫不留情地笑倒在床上：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……没想到真的成功了……哈啊哈哈哈哈哈……！”

“喂映司，你心里的硬币晃了半天吵死了，只是一点点的撩拨都受不了吗？哈，话说回来，不愧是欧兹，这欲望的分量还真是不错，……这种程度的，你再吵下去，就算不是我，mezuru也要找上门来了。”

“ankh……我说了……”

“谁管你！”

“ankh！”

“啊~啊~年轻的男人的欲望啊，真是不错。”

“ankh！！！”

仍是裸体，毫无羞耻心的greeed抱着手冷哼一声。ankh就是这样，无法用语言沟通，永远要唱反调，以激怒映司为乐似的。他一直是这样，恶劣、无耻、过分的greeed。

映司长叹一口气，看着天花板，木已成舟，谁也没办法将时间倒回去，他只能妥协：“ankh，既然是yummy，那么最后由我来打到你也不会有意见吧？”

他用极为冷淡的神色看着ankh。

“当然。”

“那么，”映司从床上扯下薄被，在ankh疑惑的目光下一步一步后退，三两下爬上了沙发躺下，掖好被角：“我睡了，晚安。”

映司翻了个身，面朝着墙，不再理会ankh，忽然，他像想起了什么似的，突然开口：

“哦对了，ankh，声音记得小一点。”

“哈？”ankh满腹狐疑，笑容僵在脸上，原本期待着映司火急火燎的反应的他怎么也没预料到，事情会往这个方向发展。寂静的夜晚，只有虫鸣和映司平稳的呼吸声，不对，仔细一听，那并非虫鸣，而是……

他刚刚制造的yummy像是终于清醒了，适应了环境，他突然从地上跳起来，将自己的制造者压在身下——

“操！映司——”

ankh忽然明白过来，为何映司如此淡定，为何他一副事不关己似的继续睡大觉……

「yummy是从人的欲望中诞生的，会去把主人囚禁起来实现欲望」

“所以我就想，既然他不会出去伤害别人的话，那么……”映司翻了个身，闭着眼说，“用你自己的身体来制造硬币不是个很好的主意么？”

所谓纵火者必自焚，ankh现在才意识到，引发这一切的根源并不是映司过剩的荷尔蒙，而是自己。

“你不会以为这个yummy真的会出去袭击人吧？”映司睁开眼，“不好意思啊，现在看来，似乎他只对你感兴趣。”

“嗯嗯嗯……”ankh被捂着嘴，可恶，怎么会有yummy袭击创造者这种事！ankh怒骂，奋力推着已经啃上自己的yummy，创造者和被造物扭打成一团，白色的羽毛和红色的羽毛掉得到处都是。

可是现在不是能够思考这些问题的时候了，高傲的贪欲者落入了自己设下的陷阱。

“喂！映司！你个猪，现在还睡什么……觉！快来救我！！呜咿——”

“啊？是你先提出要满足我的吧，怎么现在后悔了？”映司一脸无辜地说，“ankh，你还是乖乖顺从他吧。”公认的淳朴老好人，映司，很少见地、坏坏地笑了一下：“毕竟我还是不希望你受伤的。”

Ankh，不知天高地厚的贪欲者，仿佛被浸入冰窟，头一次切身感到了害怕。

*

等ankh被yummy制伏时，他已经放弃了。没有任何准备工作，平时和映司做爱时亲昵的拥抱和接吻环节都被跳过了，yummy火急火燎地进入了他——幸而先前争斗过程中他流了不少汗，整个人已经没了力气，松垮垮地靠着，又或许是昨晚和映司欢爱所致，甬道还是柔软的，他没多少痛苦就接纳了侵入的过程。

ankh听着肉体交合拍打的声音，自己体内愈来愈响的水声，还有自己压抑着的呻吟，所有这些都成为了他背叛了映司、独自享乐的证据。

当然，这一半是被映司逼迫的。

鸟类yummy的阴茎呈细长的螺旋，在很早很早的过去，ankh还是鸟中之王时拥有类似的器官。但是实在是过得太久了……他好像早就变得更像人了，用着人类的外表，人的形态，和同为人类的映司交嬗……

这一切都是那么陌生。

他更想念映司的感觉，被温柔地抱着，被完全填满的充实感，而不是这种被奇怪形状的硬物侵犯的窘迫感。映司冷静得异常，只是呼吸比平时快一些，没有开灯的房间里，他靠在沙发上，甚至连内裤都没有脱，冷冷地看着床上的ankh。

“你看够了么！”虽然本人永远不会承认的，但是此时的ankh已经带上了一点儿哭腔，“映司！你找死……”

被自己的恋人逼着出轨是什么样的感受？但是失神中，他的脑袋又开始擅自运转：这个yummy是他用映司的欲望造出的，是映司的欲望，那不就是映司吗？映司……是映司的话……

映司没有回答，但ankh直觉他笑了，他奋力向床沿爬去，却立刻被yummy拖了回去。他被掐着双腕，像被拘捕的逃犯，被按着小腹，重新被异形的阴茎钳住。

“呜啊！”他双腿发软，膝盖像是承受不住自己的体重似的，双腿一软、跪进了床垫里。

好奇怪……好奇怪！下腹异常的酸，未知的冲动从双腿间升起，后穴抽搐着咬紧了阴茎，更过分的感觉沿着脊柱往上爬，一直传达到大脑……

不要！

——本能开始警告他：他已经进入了危险的领域，ankh感到恐惧……这到底是是怎么了？难道人类的身体还有什么他不知晓的秘密吗？

“不准逃哦，ankh。”一个声音闯入他已经缥缈的意识，黑暗之中伸出一只手，抚摸着他的柔软的金发，手指沿着发卷划圈，又将散落的发丝整理好。

ankh眼前发白，yummy的生殖器实在是太硬了，他被卡着不能逃脱。体内的某个粗糙的点被反复刺激着，他吐着舌头，几乎要哭出来，或许是委屈，或许是无法承受这过分的快乐。同垂死之人般，用尽最后一丝力气抓住了那支抚摸着自己的手……

高潮过后，他半勃的下体仍滴滴答答地吐着清液，仿佛意犹未尽，温热的液体顺着腿根流下，身下的布料一整片都是温暖的。床单湿透了，全部被他断断续续流出的前液和尿液打湿。

他失禁了。

等意识回归身体，意识到这点后，他的自尊心再也忍受不了了，贪欲者发出一声咆哮，起身对着映司一拳挥去，却扑了个空。映司握住他的拳头，又俯身吻了他的额头，动作之温柔，眼神之柔和，与他方才近乎强硬的态度和所作所为有着天壤之别。

他从额头开始吻，紧接着是眼角，一路向下，最后落在ankh耳边，他含着他的耳垂，含糊地说着一些“好乖好乖”、“都是ankh吃了太多冰棍的错”、“ankh好厉害哦没想到男人真的可以靠后面潮吹”一类的荤话。虽然一半是赞美，但是句句像讽刺。

等某人的情绪终于平复，映司又抱着他的脑袋同他接吻，轻轻地含着他的嘴唇，吮吸着他的舌头，ankh被舔得发晕，以为酷刑终于结束，至少吃完鞭子能拿一块糖吃，正要把手伸向映司裤裆时，却被映司拍开。

“不行。”

“哈？”ankh愣住。

“我还没看够呢，”映司理直气壮地说：是你要满足我的欲望对吧？

“现在的ankh好可爱，我以前从没有在这种角度看过这样的ankh……”

映司松开了他，放任他重新被yummy拖回去，几乎像是那种目送自己顽劣哭闹的孩子被拖回学校铁门的父亲般仁慈：三分怜悯，七分得意。ankh的惊讶表情像假面具一般凝固在脸上，只剩下要喷火的双眼在记仇。

映司重新爬回沙发，双腿叉开，抽开内裤的带子，舔了舔嘴唇，掏出ankh真正渴求的那玩意开始把弄。

“继续吧。”

从那之后，ankh仿佛被按下了奇妙的开关，又连着高潮了几次，瘫倒在完全湿透的床上。几次他命令映司打到yummy，结束这荒唐的一切，甚至差一点就要用恳求的态度低头认错了。但又被本能操得绵软无力，仿佛一块柔软的海绵，映司借yummy之手玩弄、拨弄着他的躯体，深入他体内的秘密。甚至……非常微妙地，比起自己与yummy的交合，映司看着他的眼神更叫人心跳加速——

那是平时温柔的映司，但是又与往常不同，是下定了决心的、认真了的映司，目光里的斥责仿佛鞭子扫过他的身体，他却有一点儿、就一点儿贪恋这种烫伤般的疼痛。

等他快要体力不支昏睡过去时，耳畔响起了熟悉的变身音效，然后是yummy嘶吼着被打倒的场景，最后是在硬币雨中，映司横抱起自己，将自己轻轻放在沙发上，吻着自己的画面。

体内被放入了细胞硬币，一枚一枚，轻柔地落入greeed的身体，仿佛落入水壶的水滴，在他的胸口荡开涟漪。

他在映司的气息中醒来。

“还有力气陪我再来一次吗？”映司笑意盈盈，两个酒窝里却装着坏水。

“……就等着你这句话，笨蛋。”

ankh将头埋进人类的胸口，又小声骂了一句：

笨蛋。

END.


End file.
